Tailed Beast Control
Throughout the series, several shinobi — jinchūriki or not — have demonstrated the ability to gain control of one or more of the tailed beasts. The cause and effect of this control varies between those capable of doing so. Jinchūriki The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal which contains them will break and the tailed beast will be released.Naruto chapter 490, pages 10-12 For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength.Naruto chapter 542, pages 3-4 While some jinchūriki, such as Gaara, Yugito Nii, and Utakata (in the anime), had shown to use their tailed beasts' power to a certain degree,Naruto chapter 313, pages 7-11''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 151 their control over it was lacking compared to Yagura, Killer B, and Naruto Uzumaki's, as they became the only known jinchūriki to have complete control.Naruto chapter 458, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 571 Once the jinchūriki are on good terms with their tailed beasts, they can act as partners in battle. This advantage allows the jinchūriki to counteract genjutsu without requiring another person to be present, as the tailed beasts can disturb their jinchūriki's chakra flow to break the genjutsu.Naruto chapter 413, page 14 They can also transform into their tailed beasts without losing control and are able use to their considerable abilities to the fullest extent. However, to achieve the full transformation, the tailed beasts and their jinchūriki must come to an agreement about trading certain amounts of their own chakra, otherwise, if the jinchūriki has complete control over the chakra but does not have the tailed beasts' own cooperation, the transformation will result in failure, and the tailed beasts will then gradually consume their jinchūriki's own chakra whenever they use the tailed beasts' chakra, which can kill the jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 519, pages 8-11 Non-Jinchūriki Hashirama Senju could suppress the tailed beasts power by using his Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique,Naruto chapter 297, page 9 which utilises the power of his Wood Release kekkei genkai to forcibly suppress the tailed beasts' chakra. He was even noted to have had several of the beasts under his control at one point in time.Naruto chapter 404, page 14 Yamato would later also acquire this power due to his genetic alteration, however, by his own admission, he isn't able to use it to its fullest extent. Both Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha were able to use Hashirama's DNA, which was integrated into their bodies, to exert further control over the Ten-Tails during the Fourth Shinobi World War by further connecting themselves to the beast using roots generated from their bodies.Naruto chapter 613, pages 7-8 However the connection, as stated by Madara, was not perfect.Naruto chapter 613, pages 10-11 This is how Hashirama had a majority of the tailed beasts under his control at one time The Sharingan has been noted to wield the power to control over the tailed beasts. This ability was first displayed by Madara and Obito, who can fully control Kurama.Naruto chapter 501, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 8 Sasuke Uchiha at first also used his Sharingan to suppress a small amount of Kurama's chakra within Naruto's subconscious.Naruto chapter 309, pages 4-6 When Obito learned of Danzō Shimura's use of both Wood Release and Sharingan, he speculated that Danzō intended to control Kurama.Naruto chapter 478, page 15 The Rinnegan also has the ability to subjugate the tailed beasts by using its Outer Path ability. This was displayed by Obito when he gained the Rinnegan, and used the combination of chakra chains and chakra receivers to bind the tailed beasts into their reincarnated jinchūriki as well as manipulating their transformations.Naruto chapter 567, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 570, page 5 In the anime, Yūkimaru was able to partially control Isobu, the former tailed beast of Yagura.Naruto: Shippūden episode 92 See Also * Tailed Beast Skill References Category:Tailed beasts